Forget Me Not
by Sarai D. Lee
Summary: Searching for the jewel shards, our gang gets caught in the hands of a illusionist witch in her evil demon forest. Kagome gets captured and her essence is slowly drained away. When Kagome wakes up, she doesn't remeber anyone in the Feudal Era. InuKag
1. Water, Memories and Forgetting

**_If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be writing it here. --''_**

**A/N: **No this is not my first fanfiction; just the first I've written in a while. I don't think this is my best writing, but I'm pleased with how it's flowing so far. Yes, this will be multichaptered! I love one-shots, but I also love the good juicy long ficlets. Well, please review if you read. Even if it's to say, "I hate it." D Either way I'm happy. Now without further or due, I present my work.

* * *

Installment 1: "Water, Memories, and Forgetting"

"Inuyasha?" My voice sounded so timid and afraid to my own ears.  
Somehow, someway I got separated from my group of friends. I wasn't quite sure, it seemed they were there one second, but gone the next. I looked warily around myself. White mist ran all throughout this demon forest, and in the near distance I sensed a sacred jewel shard.  
'_Perhaps I'll meet up with the others on my way there.'_

I ran forward, the only sound being my shoes hitting the soft pliable ground. I heard a faint roaring in the distance; it sounded like a water fall. An unknown feeling washed over me, and I felt the need to be at that water fall. As if a spell came over me, I ran fast to the source of the noise. I stopped when I came to a large clearing, and there, in the center, was a large cascading water fall. Immediately I felt transfixed by the way the water rippled out and fell elegantly into a pool. I took two steps forward, and all rational thoughts of finding my missing friends were vanquished. "Come Kagome. You may come closer, just see the water," a mysterious voice murmured from the crystal-like water. Not finding anything amiss, I did come closer. As I came in close proximity of the water fall, I vaguely felt as if I was passing through a barrier. Dismissing it all too soon, I walked further.

"Go into the waters Kagome; you will see all the depths of your soul."  
The voice beckoned me to come to the beautiful crystal water's edge. The pure shimmering H20 was outlined by a natural rock that dipped nicely into the pool. I was in complete awe at how effortlessly, quietly and artfully the water flowed from the small water fall a small ways above me.  
"Clear your mind and your inner subconscious will be known to you."  
The voice was rich and smooth and I almost felt a humming reverberate through my head. All over I felt tingly and warm, and utterly relaxed.  
Very softly, the voice whispered, "Immerse yourself in the waters of purity and tranquility."  
My body moved as if I had no control anymore and at that moment, I couldn't will myself to question the calming and soothing presence.

The water was very cold and I was suddenly aware that I was naked.'_What in the seven hells happened to my clothing!'_ The thought pierced the meditative state I was in. What happened to the clothing I was wearing? What was this voice trying to do? Why was I CLOTHLESS and most importantly where were Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippou! My mind was so fuzzy and it was so easy to succumb to the liquid cascading voice but something just didn't feel right.

"Kagome, do not fret. I promise you will be with your friends soon."  
**Soon**...it beckoned _soon_.  
My mind started to relax again and I felt the omniscient presence coo and settle in the crevices of my mind.  
"Now just get all the way under the water. All will be made clear soon."

Suppressing a violent chill, I began walking down the small incline to the deeper part of the crystal like pool. I felt the cool water envelope my body slowly, first from my ankles to my knees, then to my thighs and hips. The icy chill moved up and down my spine and even the air felt infected with this coldness.  
"Yes Kagome, just a little further. You do want to be happy now? You do want peace and rest? You do want to know your purpose and destiny... just a little ways further Kagome."

My eyes dropped and I made the final steps into the water. The water engulfed the rest of my body and I felt it pulse all around me. Everything was so calm and cool. I began to sink lower and lower into the depths, lower than what the pool seemed to hold. I open my eyes and looked at the perfectly sculptured rock. Everything seemed so perfect and beautiful down here. Seemingly out of nowhere, a bright white sparkling light shown around me. A scene began to play itself in my mind's eye, and I felt myself being pulled into it before I had a moment to comprehend it.

"_Kagome," a husky voice whispered behind me.  
__I turned around and saw Inuyasha looking at me with such intensity; my voice was suddenly caught in my throat. The scenery began contracting and shifting and finally it formed into a forest on a full moon light. __Inuyasha's hair glimmered like a jewel under the powerful moon's gaze.  
_"_Kagome, there's something I have tell you. Please hear me out."  
__His voice sounded normal, but there was such a softness and hesitancy that has never been in his tone.  
_"_Y-yes Inuyasha?" I stammered under his golden piercing eyes.  
__In two large steps he closed the gap between us and he was so near.  
__He bent down and breathed in my ear, "I think you have stolen my heart away Higurashi Kagome and I deeply want it back."  
__All of my breathing seemed on halt as I tried to process what he was saying to me. Did he really mean that? Does he truly love me?  
_"_Is that right now...?"  
__His eyes bore holes into mine as he whispered, "Only one way to find out."  
__Then, in a moment of pure magic, he kissed me. My heart fluttered and I knew that he was finally mine._

The images stopped and I was in complete awe at them. Is this what I wanted; for Inuyasha to belong to me? I found myself wishing the images never ended.  
"I could give this to you," images of a gentle hanyou kissing me slammed into my mind, "All you have to do is swim deeper into my waters."  
My lack of oxygen was completely forgotten as I was pushing farther into the water. I could wait for air, just a little longer, just to see what else lurked underneath the crystal sheen of the surface.

"Yes Kagome. Go farther and deeper. **Do not stop**."  
Suddenly, the voice sounded not so calm. The phrase seemed posed as more of a demand rather than a request. A feeling of foreboding suddenly filled my veins and I wanted to resurface. How did I end up in this unreal position in the first place? Was Inuyasha really here? Is this all even real? Who was this whispering cooing voice that seemed from everywhere but nowhere? Was Naraku involved? Was this Kikyou's doing? The thoughts overloaded my already fuzzy brain and I felt extremely dizzy. Or perhaps the dizziness was lack of oxygen?

I tried to surface back by swimming as hard as I could, but I never seemed to get any farther. Something didn't feel right, and I now found the warning signs I dismissed coming true.  
'_How could I've been so stupid to come here? And what was my motive anyway?'  
_My memory and thought process had seemed to be slowing down rapidly. _'What really did happen?'  
_"Kagome, you will pay for the gift I offered so rudely shoved back into my face."

The waters once so calm and cool began to churn and move around violently. The calm rich voice suddenly deepened to an outright cackle. All at once, I was at the raging water's mercy as it pushed me back and forth and down and up. I wanted to scream "HELP ME!", but I knew how futile it would prove to be. I would just die faster.  
"You will die Kagome for your foolishness."

The water currents all heaved in my direction and slammed me against the hard stone wall. What was left of any wind I had in me was knocked out and I began to black out. Dark splotched began dotting my vision and all at once my limbs felt useless. I started to sink and I felt certain I would die. Before my sight totally tunneled out, I felt something shatter, almost like a barrier breaking. I heard distant shouting and I was certain I heard someone call my name. Except this time, I felt completely at ease with this new voice but before I heard or felt anything else, everything became black.

In the blackness, I felt something being ripped from me. A flow of power suddenly stopped flowing to me; a stream I didn't even know existed. With this new loss, I panicked. I tried to scream; nothing came out. I tried to move; and again, I could not. I was helpless as this foreign presence seemed to suck away this stream of energy. Weakened, but still determined, I tried to pull away. My resistance was completely in vain, because whatever that presence wanted, it had drained to the last drop. Pain fogged my mind and I knew that somewhere, my body was in pain too. A single mindedness shoved through my head, _'I must get back to my body.' _The all consuming presence didn't hold me back any longer, so I was flung back into reality. I didn't know anything that had just transpired, but being able to feel again was overwhelming any other feelings at the moment. My body felt bruised, and my mind, probed and discarded. Yet, I was alive; I was still here!

Only when I opened my eyes did I notice I was being cradled in someone's arms. His eyes were astonishing gold, and he looked close to tears.  
"Kagome?"  
I looked back up at the unfamiliar face, nodded, and promptly passed out. A familiar darkness enveloped me, but this time I knew it would be alright. Where ever I was, I was safe; that was enough for my damaged mind and battered body.

**--------------**

The first thing I noticed when I came to was the smell of the place I was in. Not even opening my eyes, I knew I was not in my house. The scent was musty and very earthy. Panicking, I opened my eyes and tried to jump out of whatever bed I was in. A flash of pain clouded my head and I laid back down slowly. I looked around the unfamiliar room and tried to place the room from somewhere I had been before. Nothing came to mind, literally. That's when I began to get scared; nothing really was in my head. I tried to recall a memory of something; anything, but I was met with darkness. I asked myself even whispered aloud, "What is my name?" As an answer, I was met with complete and utter silence. Shaking, sweating, and very fearful I crawled out of the small bed I was in. My bare feet met dirt, and I was getting even more shocked. _'Dirt! What…?'_

I shakily rose to my feet and looked down at my arms and legs. Both of my legs were patch worked in various bruises and small cuts, as were my arms. A hesitant hand shot up to my face and I winced at the small contact. Even my face hadn't escaped the harsh bruising I had endured. I ran my hands over the clothing I was wearing and it seemed so familiar but I knew it wasn't mine. It was soft, red and very short. It fit me like a small dress. Underneath, I soon found out, I wasn't wearing anything.  
'_What is going on! Have I been kidnapped!'  
_My heart thumped in my chest rapidly. What really was going on, and why don't I remember anything?

Step after agonizing step, I walked to the opening of the hut-style building I was in. As a doorway a piece of cloth, or woven mat blocked the entry way. I pushed it aside and was temporarily blinded by the light. Outside I saw a small village. _'What is this, the Feudal Era? Am I in a dream?' _Hesitant to move, but not wanting to reenter the hut, I stood stupidly and gawked at my surroundings.

Awe struck, I didn't notice someone walking to the right of me.  
"Oi, Kagome. You should rest; your wounds aren't properly healed yet!"  
I looked over, and saw a beautiful young lady carrying a basket walking towards me. She was dressed in a traditional style kimono that was purple and green. My eyes bulged out, where was I really! This village couldn't have existed. It was so old style, and primitive. The kind woman stopped and observed me. Her smile was being ripped from her face and I starred back stupidly.  
"Kagome?"  
I gulped and looked back at her, "Are you talking to me?"

* * *

Like it?  
Hate it?  
Want to dance?  
D  
REVIEW!

Sarai D. Lee


	2. His Eyes, Tears and Hot Spring

**_I barely own my clothes, what makes you think I own Inuyasha?! Silly goose._**

**A/N: **Special love and thanks to jazduffgirl, Tammy, Bridget, sango taiyga, and piratesswriter for being so kind as to review. It warmed my heart and made me feel special. Anyway, I looked over the first chapter I posted and I just wanted to say that for the most part, all my chapters will probably be around that area in the length aspect. On Microsoft Word 2,200 words is about 3 pages, so that's what I'll probably be producing every time. I just wanted to get that cleared up because sometimes readers get overzealous and demand updates. Just a minor warning, if YOU take it upon yourself to act so stupidly, I'll take it upon MYSELF to not post here. Flames are wonderfully fine and acceptable, but making demands are not. Get it? Got it. Good.

* * *

**"The advantage of a bad memory is that one enjoys several times the same good things for the first time."**

**Friedrich Nietzsche (1844 - 1900) **

Recap:

_The kind woman stopped and observed me. Her smile was being ripped from her face and I starred back stupidly.  
__"Kagome?"  
__I gulped and looked back at her, "Are you talking to me?" _

Installment 2: His Eyes, Tears, and Hot Spring

The young woman's eyes widened.  
"Kagome? Are you—joking?"  
From her face it was apparent of the utter shock she was feeling.  
'_Am I supposed to know her? Why is she looking at me like I slapped her in the face?_'  
Starring back at her with the same disbelief, I looked at her and stupidly replied, "No, are you?"  
For a while, not a word was passed. She looked at me, as if she was trying to measure out who I was with her eyes. I, being uncomfortable and memory-less, just looked back timidly.

I tired to backtrack all the current memory in my shockingly blank mind. I remember seeing piercing golden eyes and, blackness and then when I was here. This all was so frightening. My mind already felt like something had crashed and burned in it, and now this? My head began to swirl. I blankly gazed at the beautiful kind woman in front of me.  
"Miss, I just really want to go home--," I stopped before going any further; the young woman looked as if she was greatly distressed.  
I didn't want to cause her any pain by asking to go home, and I honestly have to come to terms with the fact I don't know where home _is_ anymore.  
"Kagome, do you—I mean you have no recollection of anything do you?"  
Before I could even open my mouth to answer I heard a male voice behind me speak, "Lady Kagome! You really should be in bed; the wounds you sustained need time to heal properly."  
_'Lady Kagome? I'm really not anywhere near home am I?'  
_I turned around and felt more and more out of place. The man who addressed me looked so foreign. He was dressed in long heavy looking purple robes and had a golden staff in his hand. He looked like a monk or priest.

Feeling alienated, lost, and confused I just stared. Who were these people? They seem to know me, but I don't know them. _'Well,' _I wryly mused, _'I didn't even know my name until they said it, so perhaps they can help. It's worth a shot.' _With that in mind, I stepped backwards to have them both in my peripheral vision so I could address them both at the same time.  
Clearing my throat, I spoke hurriedly as to not loose my nerve, "Where am I? Who are you? How do you know me, and how did I get so badly bruised and injured?"  
Everything rushed out of my mouth so fast, I'm not even sure I comprehended it. The two unfamiliar people stared at me blankly; seeming unable to understand either. An uncomfortable silence ensued and thus the staring match began.

----

"Miroku, Sango! Where were you guys?" a gruff deep voice broke the induced silence.  
The two now identified as "Miroku" and "Sango", stared back at the new guy. His eyes gravitated to mine and my heart skipped a beat. All the things worrying and hurting me evaporated. Physical pain, emotional pain and spiritual pain were all temporarily forgotten. The new comer had long silver hair and white dog ears on his head. His eyes were the most radiant shade of gold and amber; second only to the sun in the sky. I immediately identified him as the one who saved me. I just remember being cold, then his eyes. I gaped at him openly, he was not only my savior; he was also the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life.  
"Kagome?" his miniature suns were now directed at me and I looked down shyly. I felt my cheeks get redder by the minute. I had only known him for only a moment and already I was shy and totally in awe.  
"I, uh….just want to know how to get back home."  
The words came out of my mouth before I had control. _'I never want to leave this place if it means that I will never see him again. I don't care if I never get my memory back.' _Some otherworldly feeling gravitated me to him. _'It's as if we were very close once…'  
_Misinterpreting what I had said he suddenly got a frustrated and exasperated look.  
"Kagome, you're still injured! And you're only thinking ABOUT 'skool'. We need to find Naraku when you're better; the battles are getting a lot worse now that that basterd has most of the jewel shards."  
Intrigued, nervous, but interested none the less, I simply asked, "Who is Naraku?"  
That sure set the beautiful man (or teenager?) in front of me over the edge.

The silver-haired young man came up to me very close and grabbed me loosely on the shoulders.  
"Kagome, don't play games."  
With his face so close to mind I turned bright red and looked down. So, I supposedly knew these people.  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" the tone of my voice bordered on plain pathetic.  
"This is no time to act cute."  
He really didn't believe me.  
"You don't understand, "I gasped, "I don't know where anything is anymore! I don't know where I am…."  
I felt my eyes begin to sting and I looked down suddenly.  
"ARE YOU A DEMON?!"  
The complete and utter surprise and dare I say, fear, caught me off guard. He really was worried about this Kagome person. _Uh, I guess I'd be that Kagome person… _

I looked at him oddly when he seemed to take a large whiff of air around me. Miroku, the monk, and Sango, the beautiful woman looked as tense as I felt.  
"Is it possible she's possessed Miroku? She smells the same…." The silver haired man mused.  
"No. Impossible. Her aura is clean and pure. There isn't a pinch of youkai lingering on her," Miroku replied.  
"Her eyes…she looks…like Kohaku…,"Sango whispered.  
A feeling of pity and regret filled me up quickly at the sound of that name. Not questioning the impulse, I blurted, "Please don't worry Sango."  
My heart thumped loud in my chest when I saw them all look at me with surprise. I knew this was going to be a long day; far too long.

----

"Okay, so go over this one more time," the now identified silver haired man as Inuyasha requested.  
_When will he let this up?! I told him every single thing I knew.  
_With an exasperated sigh, I was about to repeat the same thing I had just told Inuyasha, but I was greatly relieved when Miroku interfered.  
"Inuyasha, don't you think that Kagome is tired? She has gone through this horrible ordeal….I'm sure she doesn't remember anything else. And for your theory of her lying…"  
"HEY! Monk, I never said I didn't believe her!!"  
"You didn't have to; it's written all over your face. Kagome wouldn't purposefully forget."  
"Shut up monk."  
Watching the two guys fight, I sighed and banged my head lightly against the wooden cabin walls.  
_Or at least it feels like a cabin…  
_I felt so alienated and so odd. How was I supposed to react to everything? It was all so overwhelming; not to mention that the various bruises and gashes on my body ached. I felt like crying and demanding I be "un-casted" from whatever spell they had put me under. I also felt like sleeping.  
_Ah, sleep…it feels like such a long time ago since I woke up…  
_My body felt weak; my mind, numb and my heart? My heart felt like breaking and then breaking some more.  
Bringing my eyes up off the floor, I met Sango's dark brown orbs. I hoped I conveyed my complete and utter exhaustion.  
_Please, pity me… _I tried looking as helpless and tired as possible. _Lying is wrong, but this is a special circumstance.  
_"Inuyasha," Sango interrupted, standing up slowly, "Kagome and I are going to the hot springs for some rest."  
I smiled thankfully up at her and painfully began to stand.  
"Now you wait----!" Inuyasha's eyes blared with protest.  
Miroku sidestepped and covered Inuyasha's mouth, "Sounds like a wonderful idea, you two run along!"  
He winked slyly at Sango and she blushed looking away muttering, "Pervert".  
As we left the hut I heard Miroku whine in pain.  
"You didn't have to bite my hand."  
"YOU SHOULD'VE NOT PUT IT IN MY MOUTH!"  
"I did no such thing!"

Sango led me across the village, which was seemingly sleeping. The night air was cool and I shivered. My body felt ragged and beat up. Seeing me wince, Sango rushed to my side and let me use her as a crutch. I managed "Thanks" before I was ripped back into my own thoughts.  
_'What if this is all a dream? A really, really bad one...?'  
__'If this was a dream, I'd already be awake, covered in sweat, and in my own bed. Plus, these bruises and gashes are defiantly real.'  
_I sighed, something I had seemed to taken a liking to. There was no way this place was a dream. I was real, and so were these people. The weight of my predicament set in. I had no memory of my past, who I was, what I liked, what happened to me or who my family and friends were. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, and sadly I didn't even know what color my eyes were anymore. How stupid. I know now my name is Kagome, and I know I'm a girl…but I have no idea how old I am, what I look like or anything. When I question my mind "ME?" everything draws a hazy blank, as if everything was locked away. Looking away, so Sango might not see, I let two tendrils of salty liquid wash over my face. The two tears I shed led to 4 and then more and more. I lost track of how many, and gave away to full fledged sobbing. Sango noticed by the 4th tear and held me in her embrace. I was surprised about how strong she was, but I made no comment. Bleeding out my unspoken sorrow onto the other woman, I cried long and hard. We stopped in the middle of the village street and amongst the dark huts; the silence and the trees and I stopped crying.  
"Kagome," Sango's voice was dark and sounded as broken as mine was, "please don't cry."  
I noticed the wet of her cheeks and realized that I wasn't as completely alone in my pain as I thought.  
"I-I just…"my voice was shaky and I felt another wave of tears coming on, choking them down, I went on, "I don't know who I am!"  
Sango hugged me softly, "I promise that we will get Naraku, or the Witch Demon, or whoever did this to you. You will not forget forever….I swear it."  
With one last squeeze, we broke the embrace and headed the rest of the way to the hot springs.

----

The humid warm air was the red flag that signified we were at the hot spring. Sango and I unclothed and folded our outfits off to one side. Mine clothing though, was red smooth fabric that looked more like a top to someone's outfit. I looked at it closely and realized why it looked so much like a shirt than a dress. Inuyasha was wearing red pants identical to this and a white undershirt. This must be his shirt. My cheeks immediately flashed a dark crimson.

Sango and I submerged ourselves in the warm soothing water and I felt all sorts of muscles I didn't even know were tense, loosen up. The bruises littering my body were beginning to soften up and be so uncomforting. The small scratches and occasional serious gash lessened in the inflammatory pain I had been feeling. I sighed with pleasure and Sango, across from me looked like she was feeling the same. I smiled at her, grateful that she brought me here away from the two men. Here, there were no piercing questions about why I didn't remember; there were no accusing eyes or pitying ones either.

After a good five minutes of silence, I spoke.  
"Sango, why am I in the condition I'm in?"  
The thought had been tickling my mind here now that I was comfortable. How did I get in this painful state?  
"When we found you…you were in this deep pool of what looked like blood. You were…being thrashed around in the liquid really badly. It seemed a current of liquid was pushing you into the walls and rocks of the pool."  
Her reply seemed very precise, as if there was something she was leaving out.  
"Is that why I don't remember? A bad bashing to the head….?"  
_Not possible…I remember that darkness; it was pulsing and felt demonic.  
_"Maybe…Miroku thinks the Witch Demon ripped away your memory after she couldn't coerce you into her will. She tried to do that with all of us, but we never ended up in a pool of…blood."  
She said the last word as if not to frighten me. So, I was in demon blood? The thought repulsed me to a point where I thought I might puke. I didn't want to probe her for more details; it seemed very gruesome and sick.  
"Oh…okay."

----

Back at Kaede's hut (the owner was an old kind priestess), Sango and I had a large meal waiting. I was extremely grateful for whoever had made the hearty stew and ate like there was no tomorrow. My belly was grumbling on our way back to the hut, and I felt starved. The meal I shared between Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Inuyasha and I was a silent one. I felt something looming over us like a black dark cloud. Everyone's spirits seemed to be at a lowest low.  
_Really, who am I to think anything? I don't even know these people…well, anymore…  
_Content in the body, I was now trying to tend to emotional wounds.

_Things would be so much easier if I just had a clue…_

_

* * *

_

Hey guys, sorry for the update taking SOOO long!! was having a hard time uploading this chapter. I'm really sorry, really. This installment is very, very overdue! Please review and tell me what you think.

Sarai D. Lee


End file.
